


A walk in the park

by CactusCake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusCake/pseuds/CactusCake
Summary: First fanfic posted, first written in a loong time. Weeee.RK900 finds himself tolerating his partner, the extraordinarily chill Y/N. In this one shot we get some suspect-tricking, some greasy burgers and a nice walk in the park.





	A walk in the park

“So you are saying you did not pass Sunoco gas station at 9:20 pm last thursday?”  
Your sharp eyes scanned his face. He leaned forward on the metal table, forcing his eyes to bore into yours.  
“I didn't fucking go that way, alright?” He said with a clear voice.  
“And you say that despite the fact that we have over 15 witness reports matching your description?”  
“The people in this city have it out for me, I live around that area so they probably know who I am and want to trip me up.” 

You leaned back comfortably and looked at the documents in your hands. You puffed out some air through your lips, deep in thought.

And after a moment

you looked up again.

“Tell you what, since you have no criminal record I'll go back and double check with the witnesses. If I find something amiss then I'll tell you. We'll end it here.” For today. You thought as you got up and calmly took the recorder off the table to stop it.  
“Wait here and an officer will come to escort you to holdin’.” You (h/c) hair whipped around you as you turned to leave the interrogation room, expressionless.

As soon as you stepped out Nines joined you by your side, giving you a questionable look with his cold analytical eyes.  
“Detective (L/N), i believe we have enough evidence to pin him as the perpetrator already. Questioning the witnesses does not seem beneficial in any way.” You smiled and turned to him, eyes back to their usual amused shine.  
“I know right?” You chuckled and Nines got a message about the increased activity in his thirium pump. “That's the weakest defense I've heard yet.” You paced forward towards your desk and Nines followed, taking considerably longer steps than you.  
“Here’s what we'll do,” you pointed a finger to no one in particular. “Our guy already knows there's no way all these people just decided on telling the same story, pinning him as the perp, just like that so-” The two of you get to a door which Nines opened for you. “Thank you. So he's sitting in there right now thinkin’ ‘bout how to change his story to better his defense. Thus-” you swinged your hands outward as if presenting a magic trick. “-all we need to do is just to have him repeat his story tomorrow and if he changes something then bam! That'll be his final nail in his coffin. We hit him with the big guns and squeeze a confession out of him!” You finished of your statement and turned around to Nines, giving him a satisfied smirk. He had to stop himself from smiling back.  
“Sounds like an adequate plan, detective.”  
“Thank you! Now how ‘bout some lunch?”  
“I don't eat.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Oh excuse me, would you like to spend your lunch hour with me dear sir?” You bowed slightly.  
“Yes. Yes I would.” He kept his posture just like he kept his seemingly permanent scowl.  
“Great! Let's invite Hank and Connor!” 

\------

RK900 or ‘Nines’ as he was called by a select few individuals was not a very liked person. He had an intimidating aura around him, most probably caused by his cold blue/gray eyes, his height and broad shoulders or his complete incompetence in showing positive feelings. He was a deviant, yes, but more machine than most who hadn't turned yet. His deviancy mostly manifested in annoyance at his coworkers who were always ‘too slow’ or ‘too distracted’. You should've annoyed him more than you did. You were brilliant but also lazy, your work ethic consisted more of sporadic energy spikes than a steady pace. Your appearance was always low-effort and you had the tendency joke around more than not. He was annoyed in the beginning of your partnership but as the weeks passed he found himself enjoying your relaxed nature. You were always kind, always warm and had the hardest skin of anyone in the predict. When Gavin insulted you responded with smiles and insults so subtle that Gavin rarely caught on. You had become the reason of his deviancy, making it hard for him to form proper sentences around you. Every little touch you gave him burned on his synthetic skin far longer than needed and every laugh you laughed(which there were many of) made this components twist and turn inside of him. 

“You've got the hots for (L/N), right?” Hank had asked him to which he denied. That interaction enabled him to make a theory about these errors he had experienced around you. Despite his distaste of admitting it, he had fallen for you and dear RA9 he had fallen hard.

“So you haven't told her yet?” Hank says, head resting in his palm. Nines sighs despite his lack of need to breathe. You were all out at a fast food joint Hank liked, you had left the group to go get some ketchup to your fries. Hank, Connor and Nines were all sitting around a greasy table with two even greasier burgers on it. Connor perkes up in his seat, looking at his younger brother.  
“You haven’t told her yet?” He repeats. “Why not? You like her so much-”  
“It's never the right moment!” Nines intervenes before quickly looking around to see that you weren't around to hear. He sighs again burying his head in his hands. “Every time I try to tell her my systems start failing on me.” Hank crosses his arms and grunts in thought before waving his hand dismissively.  
“Let me tell you right now kid, there will never be the perfect moment. I say you tell her after work today.” He finishes his statement of wisdom and takes a bite out of his burger. Nines squint his eyes at the old man in defiance.  
“That does seem like the best option, brother.” Connor chips in. “Doesn't she like the park around here? Take her there after work and tell her.”  
“If she says no it will affect our work.” Nines says.  
Hank and Connor pause for a moment before both letting out a nonchalant ‘nah’. Nines has no time to argue more because you return to the table, grinning with a pack of ketchup in your hands.  
“I swear this place is impossible to navigate.” You sit down next to Nines and because of the small booth your shoulders touch. Nines make his hands into fists under the table to stay face.

\------

“A walk?” You glance at him while putting on your coat.  
“Yes…” He stops to collect himself so he doesn't stutter. “With how much you've been sitting at your desk today moving around would be beneficial for your blood circulation.” He says his practiced excuse and you laugh.  
“Well shoot! Don't wanna argue with doc, let's go.” You pat him on the back when walking past him on your way to the door. Nines is happy that you can't see his blue face.

The park at this time of year is pretty. The leaves turn into beautiful shades of reds and yellows and the animals scurry around, preparing for winter. You walk beside him humming a tune he can't recognize. the wind grabbing at the stray strands of your hair and the evening sun almost giving you a Gloria makes his mission harder for him. He finds himself afraid of destroying the calming aura around you with what he's about to say but he collects himself anyway. You notice him lagging behind and turn around to meet his eyes.  
“Nines? Are you alright?” Your seemingly permanent smile looking concerned. He glares at you, overwhelmed.  
“Detective I… I-I lo…” He stumbles.  
“I Lov...” He hesitates.  
“Nines…” You walk towards him slowly, smile gone.

He couldn't do this. This was a bad idea, there's no way you'd feel the same. He might as well stop while he's ahead.  
“Never-nevermind…”  
“Are you sure?” You are close now, looking up in his eyes. He looks away. No, I can't back out now. I have to tell her. He thinks looking back at you but one glance at your beautifully concerned form renders his voice box useless again.

Instead he leans down and places a careful kiss at your lips. As soon as the deed is done he regrets everything, freezing on his way back, only a few centimeters from your face. Your eyes are round with shock before closing and you breathe out a content sigh, your grin is back again. He has little time to process your reaction because soon enough your lips are on his again, gentle but firm. His entire body fills with euphoria as he kisses back. Suddenly he feels confident, like he on top of the world. Your hands sneak around to the back of his head, holding on to his shoulders and his arms respond by hugging you closer. Sweet and warm, just like you.  
When you part he tries his verbal confession again.

“(Y/N), I love you.” You grin widen.

“Damn straight.” You stay in his grasp, grabbing his cheeks.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I love romance but it's still embarrassing to write.


End file.
